


What's that behind your back?

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's hiding a present from Clint and the Archer is not willing to play this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's that behind your back?

  “You’re being secretive,” protested Clint, his arms firmly crossed over his chest while he glared at the lawyer in front of him “it doesn’t suit you. you suck at secrets.”

“oh, and you’re good at them?” Matt snarked back at him, making an over exaggerated action with his free hand “Mr. lets tell absolutely everyone i know about that time my boyfriend kissed my chin by accident.”

     “Hey, to be fair, they were commenting on how you arn’t ‘really blind’. i was defending you and your awesome kick assery while being blind. i should get a proper kiss for that, not snark.” seeing his boyfriend rolling his eyes behind his glasses, Clint huffed in annoyance “just answer the question Matty. what are you hiding behind your back?”

    “Who says you get to know after this?” taking a step back, the lawyer easily dodged Clint when he lunged forward in an attempt to grab his arm “try again sweet cheeks. i’m not some novice SHIELD agent you’re dealing with here.”

   “no, those are more fun,” hearing the sarcasm in Clint’s voice, Matt smirked to himself before dodging another grab. The next few minutes were full of skill full dodging on Matt’s part, and annoyed grunts from Clint.

     “would you just…” Clint reached out again, smirking when he managed to grab Matt’s shirt sleeve and stop him from moving “glad to see you gave up on ‘dodge the boyfriend’”

    shrugging his shoulder, Matt felt a smirk pulling at his lips “Maybe i’d like it if the Boyfriend learned how to grab me himself without pulling his punches, kicks and grabs. you’re not going to bruise me.”

    “please,” Clint rolled his eyes “we both know you’d like if it i did.” hearing Matt taking in a sharp breath, Clint smirked in triumph “now, about that thing you have behind your back?”

    “Fine, you win” bringing his hand forward, Matt smiled warmly as he held out a bouquet of Arrows to Clint “Happy Valentines day” he said over the loud grown that the Archer let out.

  “Matty, you are the worst!” Clint responded with a mixture of annoyance and laughter. Matt debated dodging the next move just to annoy Clint a bit more, but when the Archer pressed his lips against his he decided that stay still was definitely the best plan of action in a scenario like this, especially when Clint took the bouquet of Arrows from him in order to get them out of the way so that he could deepen the kiss.


End file.
